The present invention relates to systems and devices used to load containers and pallets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station used to position and detect the presence of carts and pallets that are loaded with objects of interest by a robotic system.
Robotic systems are used to accomplish a wide variety of tasks. Recently, robotic systems have been designed to load mail trays and tubs of different shapes and sizes on pallets and into wheeled containers and carts. Often, the process of loading articles into carts and onto pallets is generically referred to as xe2x80x9ccontainerization.xe2x80x9d In broad terms, the process involves grouping many loose items into xe2x80x9ccontainersxe2x80x9d so that the items may be shipped to desired destinations.
To successfully accomplish containerization, it is best if the location and type of container is known or may be readily determined by the robotic system. Knowing the location of the container is important because the location is used by the robotic system to determine where to place articles it is handling. Knowing the type of container is important because such information is generally used by the robotic system to determine how to place articles on or in the container.
In the past, simple sensors have been used to detect the absence or presence of carts at a xe2x80x9cdrop-offxe2x80x9d location. In addition, some robotic systems have used mechanical guides to help position carts at exact locations. However, a docking station having both mechanical and sensor capability to position and detect multiple types of containers (e.g., carts and containers) has not been developed.
The invention provides a docking station for a robotic mail tray loading system. The docking station includes a ground plate that is mounted to the floor of the building in which the robotic mail tray loading system is housed. The ground plate has first and second wheel-retaining recesses that preferably include ramped surfaces to accommodate wheels of mail carts. Welded or otherwise mounted to the ground plate is a plurality of guide plates. Preferably, the guide plates are positioned to locate one pallet or two mail carts in the docking station at a time.
The docking station also includes a plurality of sensors. Preferably, the docking station includes a pallet sensor that senses the presence or absence of a pallet in the docking station. The docking station also preferably includes first and second cart presence sensors which determine the presence or absence of first and second mail carts, respectively, in the docking station. The docking station also preferably includes first and second cart type sensors paired with the first and second cart presence sensors, respectively, to determine the type of the first and second carts, respectively.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.